ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nobu Akimichi Partial Multi-Size Technique Training: Day Two
Partial Multi-Size Technique Training: Day Two -Nobu was awaked early the next day by his father, as he had told him to do, despite the failed attepmt of trying to work desert into the deal the previous night. But none the less, he was still excitied to start his training once more. It was fascinating the skills that the Akimichi clan had held to only themselve, and wanted nothing more then to master it as quickly as possible so that they could move on to the next lesson. Preparing himself for the day, him and his father enjoyed a large breakfast made by his mother before heading out to the back yard to start the day. Feeling great now that he had a full belly and a clear mind due to this, he yawned gently as they reached the middle of the yard and he awaited the instructions from his father.- -Zacarius smiled at his son as he approached him in the middle of the yard, very proud of him for showing so much initiative in learning and bettering himself.- Alright Nobu, now that we are able to use the flow of chakra into the fingers, I want you to try to expand your chakra so that it flows through your entire hand. After you are able to enlarge it, we will work on the entire arm, and stretching it so that your powerful attacks have much more range. I believe that if we are consistant through the entire day, we will have this down, and tomorrow we can see about doing both arms. –Walking back over to the porch so he could take a seat and observe his son’s work, he wondered if his son would actually be able do the entire arm by the end o the day. In reality, it was near impossible. But then agian, nothing was impossible as well, so we should see...- -Nobu nodded his head and watched as his father began to head back over to the porch. Now that he grasped the idea of expanding his finger, he couldn’t see how this would be much more difficult. But as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate on expending his chakra to his entire hand, it was definatly not as easy as he thought. Every time he thought he had flowed his chakra correctly, it suddenly just went back to exactly the same without any progress. He didn’t let himself become frustrated though, but instead he simply tried again. With this attempt, he then saw little progress as his hand seemed to swell up as if it were injured, just like last night with his finger.- -Zacarius smiled as he merely sat there and watched Nobu in his struggles to get this technique down. He wondered just how many times Nobu would fail before he woud become frustrated with it all and just give up. But he wouldn’t allow him to give up. If Zacarius saw any hint of discouragment from his son, he would intervene and push his son so that he would work harder. But it didn’t seem like he would have to after all, since after only a few hours of Nobu repeating the process, he was gaining significant ground over the technique, and wouldn’t be suprised if his fist was able to expand somewhat smaller then what he had demonstrated the previous night.- -Nobu’s breath was becoming labored over the long period of time that he spend trying to rediret the flow of his chakra, sometimes even accidently spilling it out of his body and failing the technique completely, despite haveing made a little progress earlier. He was feeling drained over time and eventually as the sun broke directly above them, he sighed and looked up, wondering what it was that he was doing wrong now. He had done it last night with his finger, but why was it any different with his hand? Sure it was a larger surface area to work to expand, but with how much he was doing it, he should of had it down by now. Feeling now a slight bit of frustration, he allowed his chakra to flow much more quickly through his arm and into his hand, and now with the increased speed of flow, he had found his answer. Suddenly he felt the skin, bone, and muscle suddenly buldge and increase in it’s size with unexpected quickness. Nobu stared at his hand in awe and excitment that he had finally pushed through this barrier that was blocking his training, and looked over to his father with the large hand waving to him.- I did it dad! -Zacarius eyes widened as he suddenly witnessed his son’s hand make a sudden growth that he had expected to take the entire day to figure out, and couldn’t help but think back to his days when this took his much longer. There was something about his son that caused him to hone in on these skills much faster then he, and he couldn’t help but feel proud for his boy.- Good job son! I see you finally figured it out. But... It’s not time for a break yet though... –He thought for a moment, wondering if he could perhaps encourage and push his training further and figure out just how quickly this boy would be able to master the Akimichi clan’s secret technique. He could see the exaustion that was marked all over his boy’s face, but he needed to push through it and get use to it quickly. This would not only be a lesson in techniques, but also a lesson in his endurance and stanima as well.- Let’s see you work the entire arm now! If you can get it done within the next few hours, we’ll call it a day and I’ll treat you to some ice cream at that little parlor you like so much! –Hoping that perhaps this persuasion with a sweet treat would get him working harder then ever before, but who knew what would really happen.- -Nobu felt a sudden sinking feeling in his belly the moment he had heard that it was not close to time to taking a break, nor would it come anytime soon unless he was able to work this technique through his entire arm. Even if it meant that the training would end early if he could accomplish this, he was not excited about it. He was feeling tired, and wasn’t sure just how much longer he could keep up the training. But he felt a sudden burst of adrenaline with the mention of ice cream afterwards, and this was motivation enough for him to start working on the entire arm. He pressed his exaustion to the back of his mind as he looked back to his hand and allowed it reduce in size.- Alright dad, you’re going to make it a double scoop though! –He snickered as he then went right back into his training with a renewed power from the great persuasion technique his father had.- -Zacarius couldn’t help but chuckle at his son’s insistance that he be rewarded more for doing it in such a short time. But he accepted this and went ahead and agreed to it so that he had even more to work towards now. Rising up to his feet, he left back inside to get himself something to eat for lunch and await for Nobu to possibly finish his training. He really didn’t need to sit and watch, but he felt like his presence there only helped Nobu’s determination to complete the training. That and he was afraid that Nobu might try to sneak off and go get something to eat or run off to be lazy without supervision.- -Nobu had no intentions of running off and trying to escape from his training. He was having way too much fun pushing himself further and seeing exactly what kind of powers he was able to produce from within him. He could only wonder what he would be learning next. But before he got too far ahead of himself, he went ahead and concentrated on the task at hand. And that would be to expand and grow his entire arm. Wondering about this and trying to think about how he had worked his hand into the larger state, he came to the conclusion that it was about being able to push his chakra through the specific area with a greater force. Only when he could master this burst of chakra suddenly would he be able to accomplish his goal. It took a little bit longer then he thought, but within the few hours that his father had limited him to, he was able to grow and expand his arm. Feeling like he had conquored the world, he yelled out to his father from outside with his arm raised in the air, just as his father had done the first day when demonstrating the technique to him.- -Zacarius heard his son’s voice from where he was lying in the living room on his chair, he had actually fallen asleep in the wait for Nobu to make some progress and was pulled from his slumber in a sudden jolt. He wasn’t sure what the time was or how long Nobu had been training, and sighed softly as he got up and made his way to the back yard, expecting that Nobu was going to complain that he was ready to give up. But as he walked out and noticed that only a few hours had passed, he laid his eyes on his sons progress with a large smile.- Well well, congradulations son. I’m very proud of you, you’ve done very well! Just as I promised, let’s go ahead and get some ice cream for your hard work, then when we get back hopefully your mother will have dinner ready. -Nobu went ahead to reduce his arm in size and felt very pleased that his father was proud of him, and that he was going to go get a great treat for all his work for the day. Going off back into his house to wash himself up of all the sweat and grime that covered his body, he dressed himself and began to run out towards the front door where his father was standing wait for him. As he passed the kitchen he told his mother that he loved her and that they would be back soon. Little did Nobu know that this was in fact the last time he would see his mother in a healthy state, or even conscious, for when the two returned they would find her collapsed on the floor, unconscious, and on the verge of death. It wasn’t until the next morning that his mother would have passed away, and they made the descision to leave the village that reminded them so much of their loved one...- Category:Solo Training